It's All About The Benjamin's Baby
by Mella Shane
Summary: 1920's Mafia AU. Set in the streets of New York. It's a quick little story, so rate and review so I know if I should write more of their adventure. No ships just yet, they will happen!


Quick story because I'm sad and wanted to write something different. Set in the 1920's, the boys are in the Mafia. You can only guess what going to happen. Towards the end I'll have a little thesaurus on the lingo used.

* * *

><p>"Look at 'dat guy… He's a real Drugstore Cowboy…" The larger figure commented as his chubby fingers pointed to the much thinner boy on the corner of the street. His two colleagues began to laugh, forced, but made it seem as genuine as could be. The man grinned as he tapped the man in front of him on the shoulder. "Drive 'er up to 'im." The driver gave a quick nod, his hat almost falling onto his lap as he sped the nice and very expensive car towards the corner. Getting a closer look at the man the plump one grunted, eyeing him up and down. "Whaddaya' think boys?" He asked the other two. The two looked between each other shrugging slightly. The more muscular of the two spoke first.<p>

"He 'eh… He seems to have a way with the ladies…" He gulped, watching a man do a double take on the boy. "And da' men." The plump one laughed, letting his forgotten cigar graze his lips. He took a large inhale before turning to the smallest one, exhaling the smoke right into his face. The frail one coughed loudly.

"You know that's going to mess up my lungs boss!" He screeched, frantically waving the smoke out of his bubble, which only caused the 'boss' to laugh louder.

"Yous' two know what to do." He flicked his finger towards the boy on the street. The two gave a brief nod before exiting the car. The more built one, pulled up his pants as he began walking towards their target. The other, grasped his hands around his suspenders, becoming much more timid than the other. Once they approached the man, their eyes grew large.

"EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL 'BOUT IT." He yelled from the top of his lungs. He was dirty, thin and very poor lookings. Holes lined his clothes from the top of his head to the bottom of his shoes. The two men exchanged glances again, unsure of why the boss wanted this schmuck. What came next explained their bosses hidden actions. Three women, dressed to the nines came towards the man and bought not one, but three papers each. The boy just scored well over a dollar in less than a minute, something most other paperboys had a hard time with throughout their entire week. The smaller one watched the three of them walking away, a bright red blush crossing their cheeks.

"Shoo wee… No wonder he's caught the bosses eye." The redhead whistled. The ravenette clicked his tongue to his teeth, approaching the blonde boy without his friend.

"So, yous… Yous boy." The ravenette clicked his fingers towards the blonde, wiggling his finger in his own direction. "C'mere…" He demanded. The Redhead decided to join behind his friend, observing the others actions quietly. The blonde looked around for a moment, making sure he was the one being spoken too. After confirming the others actions, he slowly graced their presence.

"Yes, hello. What can I do for you two fine gentlemen?" The redhead wrinkled his nose, pulling at the shirt of the other.

"He's bein' a wise ass… Stay on yer toes." He whispered harshly, which caused the blonde's grin to grow. The ravenette gave a nod while he continued talking.

"The boss, he eh…" He looked behind him, seeing their plump boss' cigar through the cracked window. "He's been lookin' for someone like yous… Your uh.. Talent has caught his eye." The blonde's eyebrow rose in suspicion, but he decided to go along with it.

"Oh? Do tell my friend." The shit-eating grin was still plastered on his face, which caused the Redhead some discomfort.

"Hurry up with it Stanley." The Redhead whined. The one now addressed as Stanley gave the Redhead a pat, grinning the whole time.

"Alright, alright. Wise guy…. Yous gots a way with words… Your looks ain't bad either." He grinned. "My boss and us think that yous would be good with our band. We uh.. We make good." He gave an awkward wink to the blonde, causing the Redhead to groan dejectedly. Stanley heard this and groaned himself. "What do yous want me to do Kyle? I ain't good with words, yous know that!" He raised his voice, causing Kyle to jump and the blonde to laugh. Seeing where this was going, the blonde interjected the two.

"Look, you two and your boss sounds like a great time. But I have a good job here as it is." His playful demeanor changed to a fierce one. "Now Sc-" before he could finish, the plump boss was standing behind the other two. Only the blonde could see this, and somehow became quite intimidated. The plump man had a very… scary aura around him which caused the blonde to take a step back. Deep laughter soon filled the small area.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job." The plump one didn't stop chuckling as he took a large inhale from his cigar. Stanley and Kyle both grew pale as they stepped away from each other, to give their boss some room. The blonde bit his tongue as he listened to the man speak. "The name is Cartman my boy." Cartman flicked his cigar, part of the ashes landing on the blondes shoes. "This is an offer, that yous won't want to miss. Yous see… My boys and I… We like to live a swanky life. And from the looks of it, you don't have that luxury. Now, what I'm offerin' yous… Is that which regular schmuck don't get the chance to think about." The blonde was interested, but didn't want to show it in his expression. "It's a simple yes or no. Do yous want to be poor for the rest of your miserable life? Or do yous want to put your… talents to good use and be rich?" He grinned. The blonde still didn't seem convinced, so the plump man Cartman, grinned even larger, turning it into a wicked smile. "You can get all the booze you want, and lick them off flappers and flooseys whenever you wish." The blonde's confused expression turned into one of pure joy. His hand shot out quickly as his lips turned upwards.

"The names McCormick, Kenneth McCormick. I'm fresh off the boat." The man said with a thick irish accent. Cartman took the man's hand, gripping it for dear life.

"Good…Good. The boys will show you to my car, and then we can get down to business."

* * *

><p>If you guys like this enough. I'll write more! I have a lot of ideas, but I want to make sure others enjoy it.<p>

Lingo used:

**Drugstore Cowboy** - a guy that hangs around on a street corner trying to pick up girls

**Flapper** - A stylish, brash, hedonistic young woman with short skirts & shorter hair


End file.
